


Be Loud

by Recourse



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Time, Phone Sex, Shower Sex, Thanksgiving Dinner, background marshfield, mentions of amberprice, two assholes having a good time together, vague postcollege au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:45:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8849077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recourse/pseuds/Recourse
Summary: Chloe's bored and puts up an ad on Craiglist, offering to ruin someone's Thanksgiving by pretending to be their girlfriend.Victoria's pissed at her parents and answers it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vicepoint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicepoint/gifts).



> This is a birthday gift for my friend [Morven](http://gaylukas.tumblr.com) who is DIRECTLY responsible for getting me into ChasePrice and for this fucking idea. God bless her.

“I’m just pissed off that I’ve been reduced to _this,_ ” Victoria complains as she scrolls down Craigslist on her laptop, holding her phone against her ear with her shoulder.

“V, you seriously have not been. I’m sure _one_ of your friends still wants to date you,” Taylor says from the other end of the line. “Your parents can’t scare off everyone.”

“They have so far,” Victoria mutters. “They don’t like me being gay. They’re trying to bully me out of it.”

“I know, V, but you’re an independent woman now. You just need a girl who can take it. Someone who will stick by you through thick and thin, no matter what.” Taylor sounds strange, a vague note of anger in her voice.

“No, I need to get them back,” Victoria replies to an exasperated “Ugh!” from Taylor. She ignores the objection entirely and continues to scroll until suddenly a title catches her eye.

Now _that_ one is interesting.

 

* * *

 

“Chloe, what the hell did you post on Craigslist? Your mom’s going berzerk,” Max complains through Chloe’s phone.

“I mean, that’s kind of the idea,” Chloe says, lying on her back with her laptop on her chest, the phone on speaker beside her ear. “Not really feelin’ seeing David again this year. There was screaming.”

“But this? Come on, Chloe. You can get a girlfriend without being all weird about it,” Max scolds.

“Evidence suggests I cannot, Max,” Chloe replies, her eyes losing focus on the screen.

She hears Max sigh over the phone. “Chloe...you have to move on sometime.”

“I _have_ , thank you, but you don’t get to give me love advice.” Chloe lays her head back and stares at the ceiling. “I’m just looking for a good time, all right? It’s fucking lonely here, nobody at work is cool _at all_ , and even you’re gone now, off with Prissypants McJesusFace. Let me have some fucking fun.”

“Her name’s Kate,” Max says tersely.

“I know, Max. I like Kate. But you’re not my mom and I don’t really care what my mom thinks anymore. I’m fucking _bored._ ”

“I know,” Max says. “I wish you and Rachel had worked out. You two seemed like you had so much fun together.”

Chloe snorts. “Max, I thought I told you we don’t discuss the R-word anymore.”

“Right, yeah, sorry. Good luck, okay?”

Chloe lifts her head and sees something interesting. “Don’t need it,” she says. “Got a reply.”

“Oh, God.” Max pauses for a moment. “Tell me everything.”

“There’s the shit-stirrer I know and love. Kate can’t keep her contained forever,” Chloe says with a grin, sitting up and putting a hand on her chin. “Her name’s Victoria...”

 

* * *

 

Victoria has no trouble spotting her mark as soon as she enters the Starbucks. Sure, there’s plenty of punks and hipsters at any given Portland Starbucks, but none have quite the attitude of Chloe, who’s sitting in the corner with her legs up on the table. Victoria knew vaguely what to expect from their talk, blue hair under black beanie, ratty leather jacket, torn jeans, but there hadn’t been a picture, and god _dammit._ She didn’t expect her to actually be hot.

But that’s not actually the issue right now. Victoria straightens her collar and walks over to Chloe’s table, sitting down across from her.

“‘Sup?” Chloe asks, raising one blonde eyebrow. “You Vic?”

“Victoria Chase,” Victoria confirms, clasping her hands in front of her.

Chloe nods, looking her up and down. “Nice.”  
Victoria’s mouth twists. She’s not sure how to take that. She clears her throat. “So, what do you get out of this deal?” she asks.

“Free Thanksgiving meal without having to go home and see my shitty step-dad, plus I get to piss off a bunch of rich people that I’ll never see again,” Chloe replies smoothly. “I have literally been the boredest since I got here.”

“What is it that you _do?_ ” Victoria asks.

“Oh, I’m a software engineer,” Chloe says. She smirks when she sees Victoria’s eyes widen. “Yeah, didn’t expect that, right? Two years community college and a lucky break. The dress code for my place is _the worst._ Imagine all this hotness stuffed into a white polo and khakis,” she says, sweeping her hand over her body. “I can’t meet anyone cool except at shows and then they all live in Redneckistan out somewhere.”

“That’s almost respectable,” Victoria says. “You probably make decent money.”

“I make fucking _bank._ It’s ridiculous. Don’t worry, though. I’ll tell your folks I live in a van down by the river and play in a folk-punk band,” Chloe assures her. “So what’s making you wanna piss ‘em off, anyway?”

“They give the third degree to every girl I date and scare them all off with their vague little threats and shit,” Victoria explains. “I’ve brought home some really nice, pretty, friendly, rich and prim and proper girls, visitors to my gallery or admirers of my work—”

“Hold up. What do you mean?”

“Oh, I’m a professional photographer, I run the Chase Space chapter out here,” Victoria says with a wave of her hand.

“Ha! No shit,” Chloe says with a chuckle. “That figures.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Victoria asks, narrowing her eyes.

“Nothin’ important. Keep going.”

Victoria thinks for a minute. “Basically they’re homophobic pieces of shit and they want to act like I’m not gay. They want me to be their good little girl and run the Space the way _they_ want and they think they have some kind of control even though everything here is in my name. I want to show them that I’m in charge of my life, not them. And I want to make them uncomfortable as _hell_ and watch them try to act all fucking dignified in front of you.”

Chloe breaks out into a grin. “You know, you don’t look it, but you’re pretty punk-rock, Vic.”

Victoria isn’t quite sure why that sends a rush through her, but she smiles back anyway. “I’d like to think I have claws when I want to.”

“So, what’s the plan, then?”

“I can pick you up on the way to Seattle. We’ll get there around when dinner’s ready, and then you just do whatever you want and I keep talking about how much I love the awful, awful things you do.”

“Idea,” Chloe says, holding a finger in the air. “Buy me a six-pack on the way. It’s all gone by the time we get there.”

“Fuck _yes,”_ Victoria says, a laugh in her voice. “Oh my God I want to see them try to handle you drunk.”

“I’ll stay over there?” Chloe asks.

“For the night.” Victoria’s not going to admit that she already has a plan for that and kind of did the second she saw Chloe. But she’ll probably lose her nerve anyway.

“Sounds good, Vic. This’ll be a blast. You wanna grab a mocha or something and hang here, or what?”

Victoria checks her phone. “I’m actually due back at the gallery in a couple of minutes. Text me your address tonight and I’ll pick you up Thursday morning.” She stands up. “I look forward to working with you, Miss Price.”

“Same to you, babe.”

Victoria chuckles despite herself. This is really the perfect candidate. For the first time she can remember, she’s looking forward to Thanksgiving.

 

* * *

 

Chloe’s only half-buzzed by the time she’s climbing out of Victoria’s car and beholding a goddamned _mansion._ Luckily it’s not too hard to play at being drunk anyway, and since they took a little longer getting here than planned, dinner and straight to bed should be the plan. Easy enough. The drive wasn’t half-bad either; three hours of music, carefully chugged beer outside of the vision range of cops, and occasionally the two of them getting into a heated session of bitching about shit parents.

Victoria links arms with her as they head up the walkway to the front door. She’s put on a frankly ridiculously hot suit, no doubt to further incense these bigoted shits she wants to piss off so badly. Chloe is far from complaining.

“You ready?” Victoria asks, finger hovering an inch from the doorbell.

“Always,” Chloe replies.

A butler (a fucking _butler_ ) answers the door, looking at Chloe with just the right amount of disgust as he says, “Welcome home, Miss Chase.”

“Thank you, Abernathy,” Victoria says, putting on a 100-watt smile and handing him her bags.

“Your parents are in the dining room. The food will be ready in less than ten minutes, I assure you.”

Victoria gives him a nod and guides Chloe through the house. She stops for a moment in front of the dining room doorway, steadying herself. She and Chloe exchange a quick look before they pass the threshold.

Oh, God. It’s perfect.

These two are the WASPiest people Chloe has ever seen in her life. They must have been Botoxed less than a week ago, their faces are so plastic. The guy’s got Vic’s hair and he also obviously has both a country club membership and a gym card. The woman’s let her hair go gray but she’s got a string of pearls around her neck, for God’s sake. They stand as Chloe and Victoria enter the room.

“Mom, Dad, this is Chloe, my girlfriend,” Victoria says, smiling. Her parents replicate her face like some kind of horrific Photoshop as they head around the table to shake Chloe’s hand.

“Victor Chase.”

“Maribeth Chase.”

Chloe grips too hard and shakes like she’s getting ready to pop a soda in someone’s face. “What’s up, dudes?” she says, cracking a smile. “Vic told me you were cool.”

“Did she,” Victor says, raising one eyebrow. “Well, we haven’t heard a thing about you yet.”

Just then, the cooks and servants start bringing in the meal, so everyone sits down for a moment. No Grace is said, instead being replaced with the first of what Victoria promised will be several questions.

“So how did you two...meet?” Victor asks, his eyes narrowing as the turkey’s set down in front of him.

Victoria casts a glance at Chloe, and she leans her elbows forward on the table (reveling in Maribeth’s fingers clenching) and says, “Oh yeah, she caught me taking a piss behind the gallery.”

Before the parents can say something, Victoria jumps in with, “She was pretty drunk and needed a place to stay, so I took her to my place.”

Chloe’s smile grows. Victoria can improv right alongside her. Excellent. Tonight will be more fun than she thought.

“Yeah, and you know how it goes. One minute you’re using her shower, next you’re on the floor underneath—”

“On top of,” Victoria corrects.

“Well, you know, back-and-forth kind of deal—”

Victor clears his throat. " _I see._ And you’ve...continued? What is it that you do, Chloe?”

“Aaaah, you know,” Chloe says, waving her hand in front of her face while stuffing her mouth with a forkful of turkey. “Not _technically_ employed but busking with my boys pays the bills most of the time.”

“You’re a musician, then.”

“Banjo.”

“She’s got such a pretty singing voice,” Victoria prompts, her foot idly gliding against Chloe’s boot under the table.

“Oh, yeah. I can give y’all a taste,” Chloe says, pounding her chest and clearing her throat.

“Perhaps later,” Maribeth interrupts. “So how long have you two been seeing each other?”

“I can’t remember, babe,” Chloe says, nudging Victoria.

“Four months,” Victoria says. “It’s been a lot of fun.”

“I’m sure,” Maribeth replies. “Now, Victoria, about the last show you put on...”

For a while, they’re able to eat in relative peace while the parents switch their target to Victoria for the time being, answering a thousand little needling questions with grace and passive aggressive snipes. Chloe stops paying attention after a while because she’s too busy enjoying the food. It’s only when Victoria nudges her again that she looks up.

“Sorry, wha?” she asks.

“So what is the future you plan to have with my daughter?” Victor asks, clasping his hands over his empty plate. “She has high ambitions. What do you have?”

Ah. This must be the girlfriend-killing part. Chloe casts a sympathetic glance at Victoria; she’s just thinking of Max in this situation, who would wilt and mumble. Chloe will not back down. Not what she was hired for.

“Have a good time,” Chloe says with a shrug. “Bum around. She wants to move in, cool. She doesn’t, ‘sfine. Not really the planning type myself.”

“So what are you doing with her, then?” Victor asks, his brown eyes piercing. Chloe would feel nervous if she gave a shit about these people. “Shouldn’t she have someone more...traditional?”

“Don’t see why. She likes to get fucked like any other girl I know,” Chloe says, and both Maribeth and Victoria spit out their drinks.

“No need for such language,” Victor says, gritting his teeth. “But I think I understand now, at least. I can’t say I’m entirely pleased to have you at my table.”

“Wow, coming right out with it, huh?” Chloe asks. “Well, kinda not your decision who your daughter dates, is it?”

There’s a long, long silence as Chloe and Victor stare at each other, Chloe popping a piece of turkey in her mouth so she can chew at him with her mouth open. Eventually, he breaks and looks away.

“I suppose it isn’t,” he replies. He’s sulking like a little kid. Chloe wonders if this’ll really be a change, or if they’ll keep shitting on Vic in other, less direct ways. Victoria herself looks pleased as punch, so Chloe thinks she’s doing good.

Dessert comes and goes without much comment (even when Chloe downs three glasses of wine and keeps asking for more in an Oliver Twist voice). When Victor and Maribeth stand up, Chloe and Victoria follow, everyone looking at each other like they’re a second away from a bloodbath.

“Well.” Victor straightens his tie. “This was interesting, Victoria. Thank you for coming home for Thanksgiving. You know your mother and I appreciate it.”

“Oh, I do,” Victoria says, linking arms with Chloe again. “Goodnight.”

She leads Chloe to the bedroom, shutting the door carefully before she bursts into laughter.

“Holy shit!” she cries, splaying her arms out at her sides. “You were _perfect._ ”

“I know,” Chloe replies, leaning against the door and smirking.

“Now...” Victoria approaches Chloe slowly, kicking off her dress shoes. “We just need to do one more thing.”

“And what’s that?” Chloe asks.

Victoria grabs hold of Chloe’s jacket suddenly, bunching the leather in her fist. She leans in close. “Their room is right next door,” she whispers. “Be loud.”

Oh.

Oh, _shit._

Chloe had been expecting to sleep on the floor. But as Victoria leans in and presses a soft, nervous kiss to Chloe’s neck, she starts to recalculate the situation in her mind. Okay. Yeah. Be loud.

She lets Victoria roll her jacket off her shoulders, closing her eyes and feeling Victoria’s long nails trail down her bare arms. “I like the tattoo,” Victoria murmurs, one hand staying on Chloe’s shoulder, the other grabbing the strap of her tank top and pulling her in. Victoria’s kiss is surprisingly gentle and soft. Her tongue darts out hesitantly, like she’s not sure what to do with it, really. Chloe helps her out, swiping her own against Victoria’s bottom lip and hearing a little whimper escape her.

Chloe chuckles, giving Victoria a half-lidded look. Victoria shakes as she takes hold of Chloe’s shirt and lifts it off over her head, then presses against her again, her hands crawling around Chloe’s back and tugging at her bra.

And tugging.

And tugging again.

“Uh, Vic?” Chloe says with a laugh.

“I got it,” Victoria grunts.

Chloe realizes something suddenly. “Have you not—”

“They chased everyone off,” Victoria growls. “Before I could...” She manages to unhook Chloe’s bra. “There.”

“No wonder you’re pissed off,” Chloe says with a grin, sliding her bra off her shoulders. Victoria looks down and gawks. “Gotta be frustrating...”

“Yeah,” Victoria breathes, her hands returning to Chloe’s front but staying above her breasts. She’s still looking, though. “I, ha, I like the piercings.”

“Kinda thought you might.” Chloe puts her hands back on Victoria’s waist. This girl needs to ease herself into this a little more gently, so Chloe takes the initiative, leaning in and nipping gently at her ear. Victoria’s little ‘ah!’ confirms a quickly-formed pet theory.

“So,” Chloe purrs. “What are you thinking?”

“Ah, mmm, str-strip me?” Victoria stammers as Chloe leans down to kiss her neck, hands fiddling with her tie.

“Can do.”

Peeling off her layers proves easy, Victoria happily surrendering to Chloe’s deft hands, undoing her tie, unbuttoning her blazer and then her shirt, leaving her in her slacks and a black lacy bra. Chloe takes it slow, giving her plenty of time to object as she reaches behind Victoria to unhook her bra. Victoria doesn’t seem to want to wait at all, though.

“Please,” she pleads, pulling Chloe closer with a hand around her waist.

Chloe releases her from her confinement and takes a step back, putting both hands on Victoria’s chest, running them down, grazing her nipples with the tips of her fingers. Victoria groans.

“G-get on top of me,” she begs, taking a step back towards the bed. Chloe lays her down and undoes her belt, pulls off her bottoms, then each black sock just to leave her totally bare. Victoria’s mouth hangs open as Chloe crawls up her body and kisses a nipple.

Victoria takes hold of one of Chloe’s wrists and directs it between her legs. Chloe keeps her touch light and soft at first, until Victoria lets out a strangled “In.” Chloe fills her, pumping in and out as she cries for her to go faster, as she moans louder and louder (so that’s mission accomplished). Finally, just when Chloe’s wrist is about to give out, Victoria lets loose a short, high-pitched squeal and convulses beneath Chloe, her nails digging into Chloe’s back as she pants out, “Oh, God, oh, God...”

Chloe laughs, laying down on top of her and casually circling one nipple with her finger, enjoying the little twitches in Victoria’s muscles as she runs one hand through her hair.

“Everything you wanted?” Chloe asks.

“N-not yet,” Victoria manages, a trembling grin coming to her face. “They gotta hear you too.”

Chloe laughs, rolling off for a moment. “Won’t say no.” She tugs off her boots as Victoria gulps in air and regains control of herself, then unzips her jeans and kicks them off her legs. Victoria rolls on her side to stare as Chloe peels out of her boxers.

Her hand’s on Chloe’s thigh as soon as she’s naked, stroking up and down, approaching her but never really going for it. Chloe wraps an arm around Victoria’s shoulder and waits, taking the moment to breathe, to feel and enjoy how wet and warm she is, how relaxed she feels despite the insanity of this situation. God, she’s needed this.

Victoria leans over and takes one of Chloe’s piercings in her mouth and the moment of calm is gone, replaced by Chloe’s jumping and swearing as Victoria puts her tongue to _excellent_ use. She starts sucking, _hard_ , and Chloe wants to beg her for more but she seems to be getting it, moving up a hand to squeeze and pinch her other nipple.

Chloe’s bucking her hips up, trying to send a message, and Victoria’s lip finally release for a second. “S-sit on my face,” she whispers, tucking her head into Chloe’s neck. “I want to...”

Chloe laughs through her heavy breath. “Sure, whatever, Jesus just get _on_ it.” She pushes Victoria onto her back and mounts her, and _God, finally._ It’s not as practiced as another that Chloe’s had, but Victoria isn’t shy about trying new things, it seems. She’s sloppy and she makes wet sounds as she kisses, licks, and sucks, and Chloe’s bracing her hands against the wall, her knees on either side of Victoria, she feels ready to explode—

And she does, shuddering as her nerves fire in waves up from Victoria’s tongue, colorful spots popping behind her eyes, her muscles giving out as she bends over Victoria’s head, hair clutched in her fingers.

“Fuck,” she croaks, sliding down against Victoria’s body until their faces are level again. Chloe takes Victoria’s shoulders in her hands, resting her head on her chest.

Victoria’s arms wrap around her, surprisingly soft and gentle. “Was it good?” she mumbles, so low Chloe can barely hear it.

“Yeah,” Chloe breathes. “Not bad, first-timer.”

They’re silent for a time as their bodies cool, hands on each other, breath synchronizing. Chloe would expect to hate someone like Victoria, if they met any other way. Now she almost likes her.

This was supposed to be fun, dammit. It still is, but Chloe could do without the strange fuzzy sensation. But it is what it is. Tomorrow they’ll part ways and never see each other again.

Victoria must be thinking something similar. They don’t talk when they separate and lie beside each other in the dark, naked and damp and warm. Victoria’s hand finds its way onto Chloe’s back at some point, massaging up and down, and Chloe falls asleep to the soothing sensation of her touch.

 

* * *

 

When Victoria wakes up naked beside Chloe, she’s not sure how to feel.

 _Loose_ is a word that comes to mind. Her limbs feel slightly untethered, her muscles relaxed. For the first time in a while, she hasn’t woken up with the start of a headache.

She looks over and feels goosebumps rise on her skin. Chloe rolled onto her back during the night, the covers down to her waist. Something in Victoria wants to reach out and touch her and wake her up that way, get more of this _thing_ that’s made her feel better than she has in a long time. Would that be crossing a boundary, at this point? God, they barely know each other.

But Victoria was so tired of waiting. And Chloe was willing, willing even to indulge her stupid little fantasies. She sighs, barely grazing Chloe’s tattoo with her nails. If nothing else, this moment is peaceful, and Chloe is beautiful in the morning light. And Victoria can stare openly at the way her piercings catch the rays.

Chloe stirs, smacking her lips as her eyes struggle to open. “Mm. Hey, Vic. Like the view?” she asks with a sleepy smile.

“I don’t need to dignify that with a response,” Victoria replies.

“Sure, sure. Guess your face being all red is the response anyway.” Chloe sits up and stretches. “So we going back home soon?”

“I need a shower and a change of clothes, then yeah,” Victoria confirms.

“Shower, huh?” Chloe asks, raising her eyebrows expectantly at Victoria.

“What?” Victoria asks.

“We could make some more noise...” Chloe offers with a shit-eating grin.

Victoria’s eyes widen. Can they really...? Why not?

“Well?” Chloe says, standing up and _deliberately_ facing her ass towards Victoria.

“I won’t say no.”

 

* * *

 

 

As the car pulls to a stop outside Chloe’s apartment complex, Chloe leans back in the passenger seat with her half-eaten donut and sighs. “Well. This is me,” she says, looking over at Victoria.

“I guess it is,” Victoria replies.

Neither of them say anything for a moment. The drive home was comfortable and quiet, stopping only briefly for lunch a couple of minutes ago. What do you say to someone after something like this?

“This was a lot of fun,” is what Chloe settles on.

“Yeah. It...was.” Victoria’s words are stilted.

“Tell you what, Chase,” Chloe says, picking a sprinkle off her donut. “If we’re both single this time next year, let’s do it again. I can think of worse ways to spend Thanksgiving.”

“Yeah. Sure. Thanks, Chloe. It was...certainly something.”

Chloe reluctantly takes off her seatbelt and opens the door. She gives Victoria one last glance before she hops out with a “Seeya around.”

Victoria’s car drives off into the distance as Chloe enters her complex and starts the climb to her home. On the whole, not a bad experience. She really would do it again, if she was asked. She’ll certainly be thinking about Victoria’s breathy demands for a while, that’s for sure. _Take me from behind_ in the shower, especially, the way her nails dug into Chloe’s neck as she reached behind her head...

She shakes her head to clear it as she walks into her apartment, then her bedroom, flopping down on her bed with a sigh. Maybe she’ll think about that later. For now, it’s her day off. Lazing about on her phone in bed should work just fine.

As soon as she’s gotten her shoes off, her phone rings.

“So how did your troll date go?” Max asks as soon as she picks up.

“Doesn’t matter, had sex,” Chloe replies effortlessly.

“You _didn’t._ ”

“She wanted us to make some noise to bug her parents some more.”

“ _Chloe Price._ ”

“What? It was her idea. Had a good time.”  
“I just got an email that I got accepted to her gallery! How am I gonna talk to her if I know this!”

“Imagine her naked? I can give you tips.”

“ _Chloe!_ ”

 

* * *

 

Victoria lounges in her bath, breathing in the scent of vanilla and idly swirling the glitter particles of her bath bomb in the water. She thinks back to her shower this morning and sinks further in, dipping her hand beneath the surface and stroking her thighs. Maybe she should release a little more tension, though her bones feel kind of like jelly at this point compared to how stressed she’s been for who-knows-how-long. It’s not a bad idea. Chloe’s fantasy fodder for at least a month, at this rate.

Her phone rings on the rim of the bathtub, drawing her out of her deliberation for the moment. She picks it up, sees that Taylor’s on the line, and swipes to answer.

“Hey, V. How’d your, uh, your...Thanksgiving thing go?”

“ _Perfect,_ ” Victoria sighs. “She was great.”

There’s a pause on the other end of the line. “Oh my God,” Taylor groans.

“What?”

“You got laid.”

Victoria chuckles. No point denying it. “I got laid.”

“Well...shit, V. How are you feeling?”

“Pretty fucking good. I think my parents have been sufficiently freaked out. And, God, Tay, she was so good, oh my God.”

“No need for any gory details. Are you gonna see her again?”

Victoria frowns. She still has Chloe’s number in her phone. “I...I probably shouldn’t. I don’t know if we’re really compatible.”

“There’s a ‘but’ in there.”

“...but she’s _really_ hot and we actually had a lot of fun...”

“So give her a call!”

“I shouldn’t,” Victoria says, running a hand through her hair. “We’re from different crowds. We wouldn’t...”

“Victoria, honey, I love you but this isn’t high school anymore.”

“I’ll...I’ll think about it.”

“Good. I’ll let you do that because I actually gotta run to the airport. Good luck, V!”

 

* * *

 

Chloe splays herself out on her bed, music playing from her laptop across the room, riding out the high left over from tonight’s festivities. There _is_ something to be said for the local music scene, especially when the band smokes you out backstage after their set. She’s idly refreshing Twitter when her phone rings.

Victoria. She hasn’t seen that name in a couple weeks. She’s thought about her plenty but mostly just when she needs a little release and she needs a recent memory. She’s not sure whether she should answer, but...well, hey, why not? It was fun last time.

“Vic?” she asks as she answers the phone.

“Chloe.” It comes out wet and husky, followed by the sound of lips smacking.

“...yeah?” Oh, shit. Is this...?

“Do you want to come over?”

It _is._

“For what?” Chloe asks, a smile working its way into her lips.

“Be-because.”

“Because you want...?”

“Unh. _Chloe._ ”

“Well I can’t help you if you don’t—”

“Chloe, please,” Victoria whines.

That word sends a hot shiver through Chloe. She licks her lips, thinking for a minute, remembering Victoria’s preferences.

“How long have you wanted this?” she says lowly, working her smile into her voice.

“F-fucking forever,” Victoria answers. “Huuh.”

“Where are your hands?”

“Nnh.”

Chloe laughs. “Couldn’t even wait, huh?”

“N-no, I’m so fucking — I _want_ you,” Victoria breathes. “I—I tried to stay away—”

“Well that was silly. Look where it got you.”

“Chloe, just...”

Chloe listens to the heavy breathing on the other end of the line for a minute, thinking. “So, Vic, is this a one-time thing, or—”

“Oh my God Chloe I can’t right now,” Victoria groans. “Fucking _later._ Just...t-talk to me...”

“All right,” Chloe concedes, smiling. She’s never been on this end of the phone line before. This’ll be fun. “What about?” she asks teasingly.

“Ugh, fucking _whatever,_ just say words with your mouth.”

“How about me fucking you in the shower?” Chloe hears a whimper on the other end, so she keeps going. “I bet you _loved_ that. Would it have been better with a little...” She ponders for a moment. “Choking?”

“Hnnh.”

Chloe chuckles. “I wrap my hand around your neck from behind...”

She gives Victoria a scene, the two of them in the shower, Chloe choking Victoria with her other hand between her legs, whispered dirty talk in her ear as she slowly builds her up. Then Victoria asks.

“B-bite me,” she whimpers over the phone line.

“I lean down and bite down on your shoulder, hard, I leave fucking _teethmarks—_ ”

“O-oh God, Chloe, I’m gonna—”

Chloe’s interrupted by a long, shaking moan. She waits it out, feeling a little warm herself, but mostly satisfied with a job well done. Victoria pants into the phone, swallowing, trying to get a little of herself back.

“Huuh...huuh...okay. So...fuck.” Chloe can hear her shifting on top of her covers. “S-shit. Kinda just...fuck.”

“Real articulate there, Chase.”

“Shit, I just...” Victoria swallows again. “You made me feel _so good._ I haven’t stopped thinking about you. Do you think...”

“Friends with benefits?” Chloe suggests. “Phone sex buddies?”

“I...I don’t know. Not just phones. Definitely not.” Victoria sighs. “Do you want to...get a drink sometime, or something?”

Chloe considers. She hasn’t gotten a date since Victoria. And Victoria’s hot, and fun, and can keep up with Chloe. Even if they look like they’re from different worlds, it might be a good time.

“Name the place and time, Chase. I’ll drink you under the fucking table.”

Victoria laughs through her panting. She takes a while to get together her next words, but it’s exactly what Chloe needs to hear.

“You’re on.”


End file.
